Angels
by Dork Asian
Summary: She lost her mom thanks to a paranoid god. She lived in the Lotus Hotel thinking she was there for a few months, when really years have gone by. She became a Hunter of Artemis. She went on a quest, dying so her friends could succeed and save lives. She watched as her brother went through two wars when he was fourteen. Who is she? She's Bianca di Angelo; daughter of Hades.
1. The Prologue

_**Angels**_

**Summary**: _**She lost her mom thanks to a paranoid god. She lived in the Lotus Hotel thinking she was there for a few months, when really years have gone by. She became a Hunter of Artemis. She went on a quest, dying so her friends could succeed and save lives. She watched as her brother went through two wars when he was fourteen. Who is she? She's Bianca di Angelo; daughter of Hades and proud member of the Angelo Della Morte and Angelo Custode clans.**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters belonging to Rick Riordan. I only own OC's, the "Dimension Walker" series, plots, and head-canons.

**A/N**: First part of the chapter takes place during "Titan's Curse". The second part is after "The Last Olympian". Sorry if there are any errors.

**/break\**

**Chapter One**

**The Prologue**

**/break\**

"You took something," Percy said. "That bow."

"No!" Bianca said, her voice quivering.

Bianca knew she did in fact steal something, but not that bow. She _did_ like that bow, but she saw something else. Something that Nico was dying to get.

"Give it back!" Percy insisted. "Throw it down!"

"I…I didn't take that bow! Besides, it's too late."

"What did you take?"

Before Bianca could answer, a massive creaking noise filled the air and something dark hid the sky. Percy quickly yelled 'move!' and raced down the hill. Bianca quickly followed behind him. The monster Talos smashed a crater in the ground were Percy and Bianca had been hiding. The giant raised his sword, looking down at the two demigods.

The satyr, Grover, yelled out to Talos. Grover played a quick melody on his pipes. Over at the highway, Bianca saw the downed power lines were beginning to dance. Bianca would have thought it was funny if there wasn't for the giant metal monster. Then, she realized Grover's true intentions right before it happened. One of the poles with power lines still attached flew towards Talos's back leg and wrapped around his calf. The lines sparked and sent a jolt of electricity up the giant's backside.

"Come on!" Percy told Bianca.

But, Bianca couldn't move. She stood still, her hand going to her pocket. She brought out a small metal figurine, a statue of a god.

"It…it was for Nico. It was the only statue he didn't have."

"How can you think of Mythomagic at a time like this?" Percy asked her.

'_Because one of us is foretold to die on this quest!_' Bianca wanted to shout. '_Because I want to give Nico some special so he can forgive me! I don't want to die knowing Nico hates me for joining the Hunters!_'

But, the words were stuck in her throat, and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Bianca wanted so bad to yell about how unfair fate was. She wanted to be with Nico right now, enjoying Camp Half-Blood. But, most of all, she wanted to be alive and happy with Nico. Now, it was impossible.

"Throw it down," Percy said. "Maybe the giant will leave us alone."

Bianca wanted to scream at him that it won't work, but she reluctantly dropped the figurine. But, just what Bianca expected, nothing happened.

The giant kept coming after the satyr. It stabbed its sword into a junk hill, missing Grover by a few feet, but scrap metal made an avalanche over him. Bianca couldn't see him anymore.

"No!" Thalia yelled.

She pointed her spear, and a blue arc of lightning shot out, hitting the monster in its rusty knee, making it buckle. Talos collapsed, but it immediately started to rise. Bianca wanted to cry so badly. This monster was unstoppable. How are they supposed to stop it if it kept getting up after being knocked down?

"Crazy-idea time," Percy said.

Bianca nervously looked at him. "Anything."

He told her of the maintenance hatch. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside."

"How?" asked Bianca. "You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed."

"Distract it," Percy said. "I'll just have to time it right."

Bianca felt a pit form in her stomach. Somehow, she knew Percy couldn't go. Something told her he had a higher purpose, and that someone else had to go.

Her jaw tightened. "No. I'll go."

"You can't. You're new at this! You'll die."

'_I know that_,' Bianca thought. '_The prophecy says one of us has to die. Besides, you have a higher purpose and a role to play. I…have to do it._'

"It's my fault the monster came after us," Bianca said with a heavy heart. "It's my responsibility. Here." Bianca picked up the Mythomagic figurine and pressed it into Percy's hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him…tell him I'm sorry."

"Bianca, no!"

But, she didn't listen. Bianca charged at the monster's left foot.

Everything happened so fast, that Bianca could vaguely remember what happened. The part she remembered correctly was when she had gotten into Talos.

Luckily, she had gotten into the maintenance hole and found a latter. It was hard to climb, due to the metal giant moving around a lot. Bianca managed to climb; going all the way up to what she believed was the head. She ran over to the controls, which looked almost like a soundboard. The only problem now was to shut down the monster.

'_When in doubt_,' Nico had once said when they watched a movie, '_press random buttons and switches and pray you did the right thing!_'

Bianca inwardly smiled at the thought of her brother. Nico was a geek and very adorable dorky. She loved it when he would nerd out or have a fan-boy moment. She hoped he would forgive her for doing this. If there was a way Bianca wanted to die, she wanted to die knowing her brother loves her and cares deeply about her. She didn't want to die knowing her brother hates her and heatedly resents her.

With tears in her eyes, Bianca randomly pressed buttons and hit switches. She looked up, and saw she was looking through Talos's eyes. Her friends were staring at Talos, probably confused by what it was doing. Bianca especially looked at Percy, who was probably cheering her on. She smiled sadly.

"_Grazie, Percy_," Bianca whispered. "_Prenditi cura di Nico per me…_"

Suddenly, the metal giant started falling down. Bianca was knocked down to the ground, hitting her head hard. Black dots were all she could see. Her heart started beating slowly. She was dying.

Bianca smiled, and everything became dark.

**/break\**

When she opened her eyes, she was lying next to crystal roses.

Bianca slowly sat up, and found herself in a garden. To her right, a bed of roses was there. The roses' petals were made of rubies, and the stem was made of emerald. The thorn were obsidian, and sharper than a razor. To her left was a bed of bluebells made of lapis and jade. The whole garden was made up of plants and flowers made of crystals, gems, and jewels. It was like a scene from a fairytale.

Bianca slowly got up, and started walking. She marveled at the sight of the garden, while making sure she wasn't going to bump into something or someone. It was very hard, since the garden was so breathtaking and amazing.

Suddenly, Bianca stopped in her tracks. She stood in from of a tree made of silver and diamond. She stared at her reflection, eyes slowly widening.

Her olive skin was a shade lighter, glowing in an ethereal glow. Her dark, silky hair was curled into perfect ringlets. Her dark brown eyes sparkled like the jewels around her. A light dusting of freckles covered across her cheeks. She wore a sleeve-less, pure white dress. Golden bracelets covered her arms, and a silver halo floated above her head. Large, pure white angel wings spread wide; the ends of the feathers were golden. Around her neck, a golden collar was snugly placed on. Bianca saw a silver chain was attached to it.

"Che diavolo è questo?" exclaimed Bianca, slightly confused.

Bianca would never curse, but she was slightly confused. She didn't remember changing at all. Nor did she remember what happened after Talos. Then, suddenly, she remembered everything. She felt as if a ghost had entered her, giving her all the memories it stole from her.

"In a way," a voice said, "a ghost _did_ in fact give you back your memories. It was your ghost, after all."

Bianca yelped, and she flappped her wings. She hovered in the air, staring at the god in front of her.

"Father," Bianca said. "What are you talking about? Where am I? Aren't I dead? Why am I an angel?"

Hades gave a grim expression, stepping closer towards his daughter. Bianca warily flew back down, looking at her father right in the eye. Sometimes, Bianca thought Nico had Father's looks than _Mamma's_.

"Bianca," Hades said, snapping Bianca out of her thoughts. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Nico summoning me," Bianca said. "Then, everything else was fuzzy. I think...I think I chose rebirth...?"

Hades slightly frowned. "Yes, you did. But, I prevented the judges from carrying on with your decision. That...you need to go in front of a different judge."

Now Bianca was beyond confused. She was a demigod, and demigods had to go through judgemnet. So, why was her father saying she needed to meet a different judge? Was it because she was a daughter of Hades and they had special privileges?

Bianca made no objections and obediantly followed Hades to the throneroom. The throneroom was empty and quiet, not a single being in the room. Bianca felt uncomfortable, since she was radiating light and goodness. She felt powerful, and Bianca didn't like it.

"Bianca," Hades said as he sat on his throne. "Tell me, what do you remember about your mother?"

Bianca frowned, holding back tears. She remembered her mother vaguely, only remembering what her mother looked like and the sound of her voice. Bianca could also remember small snippets of childhood in Venice. But, her memories were still locked away. It was one of the reasons Bianca hated/resented her father. But, one memory was permenatly burned into her mind.

"I remember her name was Maria," Bianca said. "She said...that we were special. _Nonno_ visited us daily, saying you caused great unfortunate upon the _Angelo Della Morte_ and _Angelo Custode_ clans. _Nonno_ said I was a purebred child, while Nico was a _mutt impura_. He...he said we had to leave with him. Mamma was planning to take us to this camp where she grew up. What...what were they talking about?"

Hades let out a deep breath, rubbing his temples. Bianca could only guess she was about to be the information Nico has been wanting.

"When you died," Hades began, "I separated your soul and spirit. I hidden away your soul while your spirit was freed. I was hoping this would keep you hidden. But...the council found out the secret I've kept for so long. Luckily, I have no punishment. Only, I have to send you to the camp."

"Camp?" Bianca asked. "What camp? Camp Half-Blood?"

"No," Hades said. "A special camp called Camp Walker for children like you. I will escort you there, and explain everything there. It will be easy, since the Titan War is over."

Bianca's eyes bugged out. "What?! I-I thought Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Zoe were going to save Artemis and this daughter of Athena!"

The god chuckled without humor. "Oh? I forgot to tell you. Your spirit, or ghost, saw a lot of things. Your soul, however, only remembers the things that has happened before you died."

"You should've told me that before you started explaining things," Bianca grumbled.

Hades shook his head, and stood up. "Come, it is time for us to go."

The ruler of the Underworld waved his hand, and a swirling portal of shadows and purple light appeared before them. Bianca gulped, shifting from foot to foot. Her wings folded behind her back, and her halo gave a dim glow. She still couldn't get over the fact she was an angel. But, a million questions were buzzing in her mind. Only two questions were what she was focused on.

What were mother and grandfather talking about? And, why was there a camp for people like her? Scratch that, she had another question.

What _was_ she?

…

**Italian Translations:**

_**Grazie, Percy = Thank you, Percy**_

_**Prediti cura di Nico per me = Take care of Nico for me…**_

_**Che diavolo**__**è**__**questo**__**? = What the hell is this?**_

_**Mamma = Mom**_

_**Nonno = Grandfather**_

_**Angelo Della Morte = Angel of Death**_

_**Angelo Custode = Guardian Angel**_

_**Mutt impura = impure mutt**_


	2. Welcome to Camp Walker

_**Angels**_

**Disclaimer**: Rick Riordan owns the characters. I only own OC's, plots, Camp Walker, History of the Dimension Walkers, and head canons.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I also a cover for this story! It's by my friend, Carabootoo! She's a really good artist!

Please excuse me for any errors, typos, and/or mistakes. I'm not perfect and I am still an amateur writer.

**/break\**

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to Camp Walker**

**/break\**

Bianca wasn't prepared to land on top of a sleeping water fairy.

When Bianca stepped through the portal, she felt like she was falling. Was she shadow-traveling? Bianca wouldn't know, since she has never shadow-traveled before. Hopefully, nothing bad would happen.

She should have known she was jinxing it.

When she opened her eyes, the Italian found herself falling towards a beach. Bianca screamed, and frantically tried flapping her wings. But, when she looked behind her, her wings were gone. She was just in a dress with a halo above her head. Fate just loved her.

Bianca screwed her eyes shut, and braced for the fall. The dark-haired girl landed on the beach, sitting on something. Bianca cracked her eyes open, and sighed. Everything was fine, she was fine. No broken bones, no major injuries, and nothing bad happened.

"Hey! Ms. Angel-Fallen-From-the-Sky! Can you, like, get off me? I was trying to sleep here!"

The Italian let out a squeak, and jumped up. Bianca whirled around, and found a teenage girl glaring at her. Her eyes were seafoam-green, sparkling like the ocean. Her skin was pale with a bluish tinge. She had long, blue-black hair adorned with water-lilies. The girl reminded Bianca of the nymphs she saw at Camp Half-Blood. Only, this girl wore a flowing, ocean-blue dress and had blue, butterfly-like wings on her back.

"I'm so sorry," Bianca apologized, sheepishly. "I…I was following my father to this place called Camp Walker. Am I in the right place?"

The green-eyed girl giggled. "Uh, duh! You landed near Fairy Lake! I'm, like, Aqua!"

Aqua spoke like a stereotypical Californian girl. She even acted like one. Bianca was assuming, since she hadn't actually been to California. Movies could only give her so much.

"I'm Bianca," she said. "So, do you know where my father is?"

"You mean, like, the death god?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah," Bianca said. "Though, technically he's the ruler of the Underworld. The death god is actually Thanatos."

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Whatever…but yeah, I saw him. Heck, I can _sense_ him. Ugh, he reeks of death and darkness. That's _totally_ disgusting to a water fairy. Anyway, he went over there to talk to Lady Deamata and Lord Overseer."

She pointed towards a building off in the distance. "That's the Main House. Just an easy walk from here. Now, I gotta motor. Later!"

Aqua waved goodbye, and quickly jumped into the water. The water fairy turned into seafoam and disappeared. Bianca stared, her jaw slightly open. She quickly closed her mouth, and started walking away.

'_To the Main House it is_,' Bianca thought.

**/break\**

The Main House was a four-story, Victorian-styled house, with a wrap-around porch. The house was white with black trimmings, with a silver weathervane in the shape of a fairy on the roof. The Main House was nestled at the edge of the forest, with a large maple-tree shading the house. A few yards away from the Main House, there was a large hill with a giant, pine-tree on top. Something silver was glittering in the branches, something glittering so bright Bianca could see it from where she was standing. The air smelled of pine, the breeze was light and warm. Near the forest, Bianca could make out a group of cabins arranged in a rectangle. Kids varying from different ages were entering and leaving the cabins, some going into the woods or heading towards Fairy Lake. Some looked at Bianca, whiles others waved at her.

Another thing she noticed was that her outfit changed when she overheard people was commenting on her "cute" outfit.

Her long, dark, and silky hair was tied up in a messy, Elsa-styled French braid. She wore a floppy green cap that hides her face, dark purple long-sleeved turtleneck, dark blue jean jacket, baggy dark grey jeans, and black high-top Converse. Her silver halo was still there, floating above her cap.

"Gods," said a girl with cherry-red hair. "That turtleneck was made of _cashmere_! And those Converse are designer! She must be super rich! She could be an Earth Elemental like me! I can summon enough diamonds to buy three lines of designer clothing!"

"I know, right?" asked her raven-haired friend. "I love her outfit! I hope she's a Siren! I bet she would make a great cabin mate."

Everyone was so nice, much nicer than the people back in Camp Half-Blood. It shocked Bianca. Was this really the place her mother wanted to go? Camp Walker seems so amazing and much more welcoming! Why didn't her father take her and Nico there sooner? Bianca stopped dead in her tracks, looking down at the ground.

Oh gods…_Nico_…

Bianca was freaking out. How was Nico doing? Was he safe? Did he survive the Titan War? Was he back in Camp Half-Blood? How did he take learning she was dead? Her spirit gave her some information, like how Nico was summoning her and learning about their past. Nico had changed immensely, that it shocked Bianca. The Nico she knew was curious, nerdy, and absolutely, adorably annoying. But, this Nico was full of pain and misery. It made her feel guilty. She shouldn't have gone on that quest. She shouldn't have become a Hunter. She shouldn't have _left_ him. It was all her fault that Nico was alone.

'_He's not alone_,' Bianca thought. '_Percy is probably keeping his promise and watching over him. Plus, he's got friends at Camp Half-Blood, right? He's fine. Stop worrying, Bianca._'

The dark-haired girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was standing in front of the Main House. Her vision was blurry from the tears forming in her eyes. Bianca took in a deep breath, composing herself. She couldn't cry now. She had to be brave. Being afraid and crying was the old her. Bianca was a new person. She wasn't Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades and Hunter of Artemis. She was…what was she? _Who_ was she?

"Do you need help?" a voice suddenly asked.

"_Merda_," Bianca yelped, jumping slightly. She looked over at the Main House, and saw a girl on a porch. The girl was sitting on a rocking chair, her legs tucked underneath her.

The girl was about one or two years younger than Bianca. She was slim, with an athletic build and a roundish face. Her skin was olive, with a tannish tint. The girl had long, medium brown hair with midnight-blue highlights. Her hair reached down past her shoulders, curling up at the ends. Her round, almost almond-shaped eyes were swirling pools of different shades of blue, mixed in with black flecks. The young girl wore a long-sleeve, dark blue turtleneck dress with black tights underneath, dark brown boots, and a black denim vest.

The girl slightly smirked, resting her chin on her hand. Bianca rubbed her arm sheepishly, and walked onto the porch.

"Um…hi," Bianca mumbled, waving awkwardly. "I-I'm Bianca."

"_Ciao, sono Natalia_," the girl said. "Natalia Olivia Wayne."

"You know Italian?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Natalia said proudly. "I was born in Venice and lived there almost my whole life."

"I was born in Venice too," Bianca muttered.

The blue-eyed girl hummed, tilting her head. "What class are you?"

Bianca blinked. "Excuse me?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, leaning back. "Ya know, your power class. You're a Dimension Walker, right? Or, you haven't had the Talk yet?"

The Italian shook her head, causing Natalia to groan and pinch the bridge of her nose. She muttered some Italian curses under her breath, and let out a sigh. Natalia rocked the chair back, making it lean against a Greek-styled column. Bianca found that strange. The Victorian-styled house had columns on the porch. Perhaps the architect was going for a Victorian-styled house with Greek details in the design. She could only guess.

"Okay," Natalia said. "Tell me, how did you get here?"

Bianca pointed up at the sky. "I fell out of the sky," she said. "My father took me into a shadow portal to transport me here. I fell out of the sky, since my wings had disappeared. I landed on a Water Fairy named Aqua, got compliments from these two girls, and bam! Here I am."

The brunette peered up, looking at Bianca's halo. "So…that means you're an Angel. Who is your father, exactly?"

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

Natalia leaned forward so fast; she almost fell off her seat. The girl's blue eyes were wide with alarm. She gripped the arms of the chair tightly, making her knuckles turn white. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, or if someone mentioned the devil's name.

"You're Bianca di Angelo?" Natalia gasped, "As in, the daughter of Maria Anastasia Angelo Della Morte and Lord Hades? That Bianca?"

Bianca nodded. "How…do you know that?"

Natalia stood up, and grabbed Bianca's wrist. She marched towards the door, and the door opened by itself. The two girls went inside the Main House, one more willingly than the other.

**/break\**

Natalia took Bianca towards what looks like a living room. The walls were burgundy and the carpet was dark brown. A plush, black sofa faced a brick fireplace. Pictures were placed on the mantle of the fireplace, showing different campers from different summers at camp. On one wall, there was a line of bookshelves filled with different genres of books. Near the living room, a small kitchen was near a pair of glass sliding-doors. The glass doors lead to the back of the wrap-around porch. Standing on the back porch, there was a man and woman.

The man was tall and muscular. His hair was blue-black and shaggy. His skin was tannish-olive, like Natalia's. The man's eyes were dark blue, shining with wisdom and power. He wore a navy-blue shirt underneath a black leather jacket, dark grey slacks, and black loafers. He looked like a movie-star with a timeless, ageless face.

The woman was tall, slim, and curvy. She had long, curly hair that was raven-black with dark violet highlights. Her eyes were constantly changing, like a kaleidoscope. At first, they were stormy grey, then they shifted to sparkling amethyst. Her skin was peachy with freckles dotting her cheeks, but the freckles looked as if they were fading away. The woman wore a dark purple peasant blouse, black dress pants, and dark red, three-inch heels. She was beautiful, perhaps more beautiful than Aphrodite.

The two adults looked as if they were arguing. The man was speaking in Italian, making motions with his hands. The woman had her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head as she spoke to the man in French. Though they spoke different languages, they seemed to understand each other.

"_Frère, vous devez calmer_," the woman said, sternly.

"_Io assolutamente non si calmerà, sorella cara!_" the man exclaimed.

"_Padre_," Natalia cut in as she and Bianca walked onto the porch. "This is Bianca, the new camper."

The man and woman stopped in mid-sentence, and turned to look at the girls. The woman's eyes shined with welcome and kindness, while the man's shined with anger and resentment. Bianca shifted uncomfortably, the way Nico did when she scolded him for eating sweets without her permission. Natalia casted a glance at Bianca, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So this is the _ragazza contaminato_," the man said. "Where are your wings, girl?"

"I don't know," Bianca said.

"'I don't know _sir_.' "

"Sir," Bianca repeated.

"Brother," the woman chided. "Give the child a break. She just got here. Ms. di Angelo here needs to rest. You are an Angel, correct?"

Bianca nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

The woman laughed. "Please, call me Ms. D. My brother here is Mr. O, or Overseer." Then, she turned to Natalia. "Natalia, Carrie is back and would like to talk to you. Perhaps, you could introduce Bianca to her while you take her to her cabin."

"Of course, Ms. D," Natalia replied. "Come on, Bianca."

The two walked off, heading off towards the forest.

**/break\**

Natalia led Bianca to the Angel cabin. Apparently, since there were so many cabins, they refer to each cabin by what the house and not what number they are. The Angel cabin was nearby Fairy Lake, with other cabins neighboring it.

"There are seven types of Angels," Natalia explained. "They are Fallen Angels, Death Angels, Messenger Angels, Elemental Angels, Hunter Angels, Guardian Angels, and Archangels. The Archangels are the highest rank and the most powerful, while Fallen Angels are the lowest rank and less powerful. The Dimension Walker Angels are very different than regular, original angels. When a DW Angel gets his/her wings cut off, they simply grow back. Original angels' wings do not grow back, making them fallen angels. Your cabin mates will explain this better once you meet them."

Natalia and Bianca exchanged goodbyes and Natalia ran off. Bianca was left alone, standing in front of the Angel cabin.

Well, it was actually six, two-story cabins standing side-by-side. Each cabin was a different design and color. One cabin was mausoleum-like building made of obsidian, while another was pure white building with Grecian columns. Kids of different ages hung around the cabin. They either were talking to one another, reading, or going on electronic devices.

Bianca rubbed her arm, nervously. She was walking towards the first cabin when she tripped over a rock and fell. She was about to get a face full of grass when someone grabbed her arm.

"Whoa," said the boy who grabbed her arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bianca said, slowly regaining her balance. "Just, ya know, tripped and almost fell. Totally fine!"

The boy laughed, shaking his head. He looked about her age, maybe a year older. He had shaggy, medium brown hair. His eyes were shining hazel, and his skin was peachy. He was skinny and lean, only a centimeter taller than her.

"I'm Nick," the boy introduced himself. "Nick Hunter."

"I'm Bianca," she said. "Bianca…Bianca Adriana Angelo Della Morte."

She wasn't Bianca di Angelo anymore. Bianca di Angelo had died. Here, at Camp Walker, she was a new person. She might as well go by a new name.

"Whoa," Nick gasped. "You're part of the _Angelo Della Morte_ clan?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, my mom is Maria Anastasia Angelo Della Morte."

Suddenly, all the kids stopped what they're doing and stared at Bianca. They all looked at her, their eyes showing different emotions. Some showed disgust, some showed resentment, while others just looked generally confused.

"You mean the woman who broke the rules and had an affair with a Greek god?" Nick asked, surprised. "I didn't know she had a daughter. Are you a demigod? Or a mutt?"

"No," Bianca muttered. "I'm just a regular DW."

"Ah, good. You would have been bullied to no end if you were a mutt."

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"Just…just don't ask," Nick pleaded, rubbing his neck uneasily. "That's a topic that you will learn in True History 101. Let's get you a bunk."

Nick led her into the obsidian mausoleum-like cabin. Above the door, Bianca saw a live raven nesting. The raven regarded her with dark eyes, and snuggled up in its nest. Bianca shivered, and walked inside the cabin.

"If you need any help, just ask for me," Nick said.

Bianca waved goodbye, and turned to look at the cabin. The walls were made of obsidian, and the ceiling was made of black marble. Canopy beds lined the walls, all neatly made. The girls' beds were on the left side, while the boys' beds were on the right. There was a metal, spiral staircase on the back wall, leading up to the second floor. Torches hung the walls, their colorful flames casting the cabin in a dim light. Bianca's easily adjusted to the slight darkness.

She saw kids milling around. Each kid had either pitch-black wings, or dark grey wings. Some had silver halos floating above their heads, while others didn't. Bianca felt uncomfortable, since her wings were pure white. Nick probably looked at her halo and thought she belonged here.

"E-Excuse me?" Bianca asked, timidly. "I think I'm in the wrong Angel cabin."

The kids all looked at her, their dark eyes boring into her soul. Bianca shuddered, almost intimidated by their gazes. But, she didn't dare show it. She concentrated, and suddenly her wings reappeared on her back.

"You belong in the Guardian Angel cabin," a girl with a thick German accent said. "You're part of the _Angelo Della Morte_ and _Angelo Custode_, no?"

"Um…yeah."

"Then, go to the cabin with the Grecian columns," the girl said, waving Bianca off. "That's where the Guardian Angels are. You'll feel more comfortable there than here. But, you are always welcome with us Death Angels."

Bianca smiled, and politely thanked the girl. The girl blinked, then smiled. She chuckled, muttering something in German. Bianca walked out of the Death Angel cabin. She looked down, pulling her cap down. As she walked, Angels looked at her and whispered to one another. Bianca heard what each of them said, and she didn't like it.

"I heard her mother was a trouble child…" one whispered.

"Her mother probably appeared as a fallen angel to seduce Hades…" another one mused. "Her mom's probably power-hungry, so she wanted a mutt child…"

"Her mom probably was disappointed with her and let Hades place her in that demigod camp…"

"I heard she has a brother who is a mutt and he's probably sick and evil to the core…"

"Probably, since their dad _is_ Hades…"

Bianca growled, and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and glared at the ones who were whispering. They were a group of girls, who were wearing designer clothing and too much makeup. The shadows gathered around Bianca, and the ground trembled.

"If you value your lives," Bianca hissed, "you better stop spreading rumors about me. My mom loved me and I do…"

'_Do not tell them of your brother_,' a voice told her, sounding like her father. '_They must not know._'

Not tell anyone she has a brother? How could she ever do that? From time to time, Nico could be a pain in the butt and annoying to no end. But, she could never disown him. Nico was family and Bianca loved him to death. If Nico heard this, he would never forgive her.

"I do not have a brother," Bianca forced out. "I am an only child. Maria Anastasia Angelo Della Morte only had one child, which is me. So, stop spreading rumors or else you have a very angry Angel on your hands."

Bianca didn't wait for their reactions and marched off. The Italian furiously wiped away her tears as she entered the cabin.

If she wasn't rushing, she would've admired the inside of the Guardian Angel cabin. The walls and ceiling were made of pure white marble. The floor was snow white carpet. Much like the Death Angel cabin, canopy beds lined the walls. The girls' beds were on the left side, while the boys' were on the right. A metal, spiral staircase was in the back, leading to the second floor. Lanterns hung on the ceiling. Though, the whole cabin seemed to emit light.

She didn't even notice the surprised Angels and plopped onto one of the beds. She sobbed into the blankets, unaware of a girl kneeling next to her.

"Hey," the girl said, "calm down. Don't mind Jenny and her goons. They maybe angels, but there's nothing pure and heavenly about them."

Bianca composed herself, and looked up. The girl smiled at her, revealing her pearly white teeth. Something about her was oddly familiar.

"I'm Bianca," she said.

"Oh, I know," the girl chuckled. "I'm your cousin. I'm Alexandra Angelo Custode."

Alexandra was a pretty girl. She had long, medium brown hair she put up in a high ponytail. Her skin was olive, with a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks. Her big, brown hides were hidden behind a pair of glasses. She looked about seventeen, more or less. Alexandra was slim and curvy, like a supermodel.

"Cousin?" Bianca asked. "But—?"

"I know," Alexandra said. "You were pulled out of the 1940's and probably your mother's sisters are dead by now. That technically makes you my great-great-great aunt. But, you're younger than me, so I like to see you as my cousin."

"Okay," she nodded. "So…is this bed yours?"

"No," the older girl said. "That's your bed now. You should rest."

Bianca didn't even argue. She nodded, and climbed onto the bed. She kicked off her shoes, and laid down. Curling up, Bianca's mind wandered.

'_My name is Bianca Adriana Angelo Della Morte_,' she told herself. '_I am the daughter and only child of Maria Anastasia Angelo Della Morte and Hades. I am from the Angelo Della Morte and Angelo Custode clans…whatever that means. I am a Dimension Walker, and my…power class is Angel. Bianca di Angelo is dead. She is no more. Only Bianca Adriana Angelo Della Morte exists._'

"Welcome to Camp Walker," Bianca muttered bitterly.

She closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

….

**French Translation**

_**Frère, vous devez calmer = Brother, you must calm down**_

**Italian Translations**

_**Merda = Shit**_

_**Ciao, sono Natalia = Hello, I'm Natalia**_

_**Io assolutamente non si calmerà, sorella cara! = I will absolutely not calm down, sister dear!**_

_**Padre = Father**_

_**Ragazza contaminato = Tainted girl**_


	3. True History 101

_**Angels**_

**Disclaimer**: Rick Riordan owns the characters. I only own OC's, plots, Camp Walker, History of the Dimension Walkers, and head canons.

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoy chapter three! Sorry if there are any mistakes, errors, and/or typos! I tried my best to fix them all. Don't forget to leave a review!

**/break\**

**Chapter Three:**

**True History 101**

**/break\**

When Bianca awoke that day, she already knew things were going off to a bad start. None of her cabin mates were inside and it was noon. The Italian quickly jumped out of bed, only to fall face-first onto the floor. Bianca groaned, slowly peeling herself off the floor.

"_Fanculo_," Bianca cursed. "_Sono così fottutamente tardi…_"

She managed to get to her knees when the door opened. Alexandra walked in, sighing in relief when she saw Bianca. The older girl raced over to her side, kneeling next to her. She placed a warm hand on her shoulder, looking at the dark-haired girl in concern.

"Hey," Alexandra said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Bianca dismissed. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just breakfast," she said, smiling. "You had a rough day yesterday, so I let you sleep in. Oh, and you're supposed to meet up with Natalia and her friend Carolina for your True History 101 lessons."

They both stood up. Alexandra led Bianca to some closets in the back of the cabin. The brown-eyed girl flashed a smile towards Bianca and opened the closet. Inside, there was a wide assortment of girl's clothing. Alexandra searched through the wardrobe, while pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"You're going to need some clothes," she explained. "You're going to be a year-rounder, obviously. Like back at Camp Half-Blood."

Bianca's eyes widen. "How did—?"

"There are few people here at the camps that know what your mother did," Alexandra said. "Of course, the Angelo Della Morte and Angelo Custode clans know. The primordial gods know, as well. Natalia knows, and some of the other Overseer kids too. Might want to avoid Natalia's siblings, or else you're going to get bully often."

"Why?"

Alexandra stopped, taking in a deep breath.

"We Dimension Walkers have been blood enemies with the demigods for a very long time," she said. "Ever since Zeus betrayed the trust of Lord Creator and a child of Ares murdered a child of Overseer, the gods make sure we never go to the Ninth Realm, home to the Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods."

"Egyptian?"

"Carrie will tell you about that. But, just know that you having a brother who is a DW _and_ a demigod are usually a bad omen. You are powerful, but your brother is even more powerful."

Alexandra paused. "What's your brother's name?"

"Niccoló," Bianca said. "Niccoló Adriano di Angelo."

The older girl laughed. "Of course your mother would name your brother that."

Bianca looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She opened her mouth, but Alexandra shoved some clothes into her arms and ushered the girl into the bathroom to change. The bathroom door shut closed behind her, leaving Bianca alone. The dark-haired girl sighed, leaning against the door. She better get dressed, or else Alexandra will barge in and force her to hurry up.

Suddenly, something banged on the door, causing Bianca to jump back in surprise.

"Hurry up, Angelo Della Morte!" Alexandra called, banging the door again. "Natalia and Carrie are waiting for at Rabbit Meadow! Don't make me get in there!"

Bianca growled. "Alright, mom!" Bianca barked back. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

"Doesn't seem like it, sweetie!"

Bianca glared at the door, and held up a middle finger towards it. She turned around, and then suddenly looked at herself in the mirror. A small smile made its way to her face. It was progress. She was becoming a regular camper at this camp. Pretty soon, she could actually feel like she belonged here. She just had to go one step at a time.

…

Bianca managed to get dressed before Alexandra burst into the bathroom. When she came in, Bianca was trying to fix her hair. Alexandra clicked her tongue, and shook her head. She walked up behind Bianca and snatched the brush out of Bianca's hand. The daughter of Hades protested, but Alexandra glared at her and started brushing her hand. Bianca pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You should keep your hair down," Alexandra said. "I see you like that green cap of yours. The clothes I chose should match with the cap very nicely. Lucky thing I have a Siren girlfriend."

"A Siren…?" Bianca asked. "Like the monster?"

"No," she laughed. "Siren is a power class of a Dimension Walker. They're temptresses. Their songs are seductive and their voices are hypnotizing. They are beautiful, as well as mischievous and sly. The Sirens are the biggest flirts in camp."

"Reminds me of the Aphrodite kids," Bianca muttered.

"You'd be surprised how similar DW's and demigods are," Alexandra said. "We're so bitter to each other that we can't see that we're one and the same. Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if the rift between the demigods and Dimension Walkers will ever be healed."

Bianca frowned. She wanted that rift to be healed. Maybe if it was, she would be able to see Nico. Maybe she would be able to introduce the campers at Camp Half-Blood to Camp Walker. They could all live in peace, and help each other out. Bianca could be with Nico again, and they could grow up together again. It seemed like a far-off dream to Bianca. But, she knew it could never happen. It was all just wishful thinking.

Alexandra placed down the brush, and perfectly placed the floppy, green cap on Bianca's head. "There," she said, happily. "Say hello to Bianca Adriana Angelo Della Morte!"

Her long, curly hair was brushed, making it go down to past her shoulder blades. The cap hid her face, of course. But, she could see her eyes and freckles. She wore a mahogany shirt underneath a dark grey, long-sleeved cardigan, faded blue skinny jeans, and dark brown ankle boots. Bianca smiled.

"_La ringrazio molto, Alexandra_," Bianca said. "_Lo adoro_, I love it!"

"_Non parlarne_," Alexandra said, shrugging, "don't mention it. Also, call me Alex. Alexandra is what my mom and dad calls me when I did something bad or stupid."

"Thank you, Alex," Bianca said. "I really appreciate your help."

"Like I said, don't mention it," Alex laughed. "Now go! You're going to be late for your first lesson!"

Alex shooed Bianca out of the cabin, causing Bianca to laugh as she did.

…

Rabbit Meadow was a very nice and beautiful place place. The meadow was almost in the shape of a U, but a little more circular, and was surrounded by tall, oak trees. There was a tall waterfall at the base of the U that pooled into a small lake with crystal-blue waters. Anyone could bathe or skinny-dip in it in privacy, since there were weeping willows hiding it from plain sight. The grass was so green; it was almost as if nature was at its prime here. Wild flowers of all different kinds dotted the meadow, each a different, bright color. The air smelled of fresh-baked cookies and roses, and the sun shined brightly here. It was peaceful, quiet, and serene.

Bianca found Natalia by the lake, chatting with another girl. The girl had long, curly hair that was raven-black. Dark purple highlights streaked through her hair. Her skin was peachy, with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. But, the freckles looked as if they were fading. Dark, violet eyes seemed to glow as the girl talked to Natalia. The violet-eyed girl wore a dark grey shirt underneath a dark red leather jacket, ripped up, faded blue jeans, and black combat boots.

Natalia looked up, and waved over Bianca. Bianca sat next Natalia, smiling towards the raven-haired girl.

"_Ciao_," Bianca greeted. "I'm Bianca."

"_Bonjour, je suis Carrie_," the girl said. "Hello, I'm Carrie, daughter of Deamata."

Bianca and Carrie shook hands. Bianca had met Deamata, and Carrie looked so similar to her. But, in a way, Carrie seemed to be very different than her mother. Carrie had this guarded aura around her, as if she was trying to hide something. It made Bianca wondered what exactly what she was trying to hide from.

"Okay," Natalia said. "Welcome to True History 101. What exactly do you want to know first?"

"Tell me about the gods here," Bianca said. "Overseer and Deamata…they seem to have a very different aura about them. They seem to radiate power more immense than the Olympians. Can you…tell me about their history?"

Carrie smiled. "Okay, that's easy," she said. "In the beginning, there were two beings. Today, we call them Continuum and Infinite. Continuum was the first king of the cosmos. Back then, all there was were stars and a big, black, swirling vortex called the Void. The Void was where Continuum and Infinite could create things."

"Continuum looked around them and thought they were so lonely," Natalia continued. "He fell into a depression, and went into a dreamless slumber. Infinite was heartbroken that her lover/brother had became depressed, so she decided to change that. She went to the Void, and created four children. Those children were Deamata, Octavious, Chaos, and Cosmos."

"Deamata, my mother," Carrie said, blushing slightly, "was the eldest. Her name means 'Heavenly-Beauty-Birthed-From-the-Stars' in a language long forgotten. Infinite created Deamata by gathering stars and using the magic of the Void to create her. She was proclaimed the goddess of stars, destiny, and magic."

"Octavious, or my father Overseer," Natalia said, "was the second eldest. He simply emerged from the Void right after Deamata was created. He was proclaimed the god of time, fate, and prophecies."

"The twins, Chaos and Cosmos," Carrie went on, "were the youngest of the four. Chaos emerged from the most chaotic part of the Void, hence her name. Cosmos followed after his sister, also coming out of the most chaotic part of the Void. This is why people confuse Cosmos and Chaos, since they both emerge from chaos. Chaos is the goddess of chaos, creation, and discord. Cosmos is the god of life, creation, and order."

"When the children were born," Natalia said, "Infinite assigned them to create something so spectacular, it would wake their father from his miserable slumber. Together, they filled the empty void with stars, galaxies, comets, cosmoses, and universes. Cosmos, or Creator, and Chaos created the dimensions and the Nine Realms. They created the Solar System and life. Continuum awoke, and was proud of his children. He was so pleased, he offered them to take his place and become the new Ruler of All. The siblings quarreled, but soon found out that there should be no king or queen. They became a council, along with their primordial children. The Great Council was established."

"That leads us to the start of the Dimension Walkers," Carrie said.

"It does?" Bianca asked, tilting her head.

"Oh yes," Natalia laughed. "You see, the beginning of the Nine Realms was not…planned out. There had to be something keeping the peace and ensure the realms would start fighting. So, the Great Council came together and decided they had to create something to do it. And so, the Dimension Walker was born. At first, they were just children of the primordial gods, demigods. But soon, they became a race of people with the ability to travel through dimensions with their own set of immense powers known as Power Classes."

"As time went on," Carrie continued, "more and more power classes were being created and discovered. We Dimension Walkers are the guardians of the Nine Realms. It's our duty to protect everyone and make sure peace and chaos is perfectly balanced."

Bianca bit her lip, thinking deeply. Being a Dimension Walker sounded more important and difficult than being a demigod. That reminded her…

"Why do Dimension Walkers have a bitter relationship with demigods?" Bianca asked.

Natalia and Carrie stared at her, wide-eyed. Bianca almost feared her question was going to get her in trouble.

"It's because their parents, the Greek and Roman gods wronged Lord Cosmos," Carrie said, angrily. "Zeus kidnapped his daughter and hid her away. The only demigods we can trust are the children of Hades, Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo. Or, in Artemis's case, her hunters."

"But why?" she pressed on.

"Do you want to know why your father seemed to care so much about you?" Natalia asked. "Do you want to know why he tried everything he could to hide you and your brother Nico from the other gods?"

"Yes," Bianca said, exasperated.

Natalia sighed. "Lord Cosmos, or Creator, was spending time with Chaos and the primordial gods from the Ninth Realm. Creator, at the time, mostly was care-free. He didn't have huge responsibilities resting on his shoulders. At the time, it was the time the gods of Greece, started having their affairs with mortals and getting their kingdoms together. This was, roughly, during the time Hades was organizing the Underworld and before he made Persephone his bride."

"Creator was roaming the Greece countryside when he happened upon a farmer and his wife," Natalia continued. "The farmer's wife was dying, and she was pregnant with their first child. The farmer would have beyond heartbroken if he had lost his first child and his wife at the same time. Creator took pity on the farmer, and came to the farmer in form of a beautiful, female angel. He saved his pregnant wife from death. He also blessed the man with many bountiful harvests. Of course, Creator hadn't expected the god of the dead to grow angry because someone _cheated_ death."

"And so Hades confronted Creator," Natalia went on. "Hades was absolutely taken back by Creator's disguise. Not only he thought Creator was brave and powerful, but he fell in love with him. They met every day by a tree that was close to the farmer's home. They chatted, got to know each other. The more they talked, the more they both fell in love with each other. Finally, Creator revealed himself and professed his love to Hades. Hades whisked Creator to his palace in the Underworld, where they made love in his chamber."

"Gross!" Bianca exclaimed, her cheeks turning bright red. "I do NOT need to know about my dad's sex-life!"

Natalia burst into laughter. "Sorry. Anyway, Creator had to leave. During that time, Hades never told his siblings of this encounter. The myths where it said Hades fell in love with Persephone and wanted to marry her were kinda…wrong. Hades liked Persephone, but he didn't love her as much as he loved Creator. Zeus did some magic—don't ask me how—and made Hades fall in love with Persephone. Of course, he regretted it greatly but he didn't dare tell anyone about his lover. When Creator came to visit, Hades told him everything."

"Creator got mad, didn't he?" Bianca asked.

"Nope," Natalia said. "He was made at _Zeus_. But, he couldn't anything. Creator came to Hades to tell him that he got pregnant and had a child. The child was a girl. They named her Ομορφιά Θανάτου, which means 'Death's Beauty' in Greek. She was called Morgana; since Creator thought it was more fitting. Morgana lived up to her name Ομορφιά Θανάτου. She had pale skin was white as snow, which was soft and smooth. She had long, silky, dark hair reached down past her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing, emerald orbs. Morgana had a delicate, heart-shaped face, high cheek bones and full, ruby-red lips."

"For awhile," Natalia said, "Hades and Creator were happy. Morgana visited her parents, while also discovering her powers. Even though Hades was just the god of the dead, not the god of death, Morgana was the goddess of Death, as well as Life. Though, her appearance caused a lot of things. Persephone grew resentful towards Hades, since she knew Morgana was result of Hades having an affair. Zeus and some gods thought Morgana was much too powerful and she might be planning to overthrow the gods so her father could rule."

"What happened?" Bianca asked, even though she was afraid of the answer she would get.

"Zeus enlisted the help of some gods and kidnapped Morgana. They trapped her in a glass coffin and banished her. Hades was enraged, and Creator was heartbroken. Deamata, Overseer, and Chaos decided that the lesser gods were unworthy and wiped their memory of their existence and the knowledge of the Nine Realms. All the gods knew was Chaos and her primordial children. Hades and some minor gods only knew the truth. Hades persuaded Creator to let some of the Olympians to learn the truth, only if they could prove themselves. Aphrodite was the first to learn because…"

Natalia looked over at Carrie, who just shrugged.

"Okay," the blue-eyed girl sighed. "We honestly don't know why Lady Aphrodite knows. Anyway, Lord Hermes learned the truth when he discovered strange messages Hades was sending Lady Hecate, who was one of the minor gods who knew. Lady Athena learned when she met a Giver and became their patron. Lady Artemis learned the truth when she and her hunters encountered a Dimension Walker fighting a monster. Lord Apollo learned when he met a Seer."

"The demigods never knew the truth," Carrie said. "Every time a demigod and a Dimension Walker meet, it always leads to a bloodbath. We became enemies, and there's no changing that."

"But my brother's a demigod," Bianca said. "He's also a Dimension Walker! Why can't he come here with me?"

"It's complicated," Natalia sighed. "Your brother's probably fine—"

"What if he's not?" Bianca asked, tearing up. "What if he's being bully because he is a child of Hades? What if he died because of a dangerous quest? What if he's all alone, with no one to help him or protect him? I'm his sister! I am supposed to be there for him! And what happened to me? I _died_, came back to life, and didn't get the chance to see him again!"

"Bianca," Carrie said.

"No!" Bianca cried. "I want my brother back! I want to be with him, telling him I was a fucking bitch for leaving him! I want to apologize to him until he forgives me! I want to be the big sister I was supposed to be! I _**WANT**_ my Neeks back!"

Bianca got up, and started running. She ignored her name being called and just ran. She never looked back.

Why were they doing this? Why couldn't they just bring Nico over here? He was a Dimension Walker, too! So what if he was a demigod? He could probably fit in better in Camp Walker than Camp Half-Blood. Bianca hated to admit it, but Nico was just too different to be in Camp Half-Blood. If only there was a way to contact him or, even better, a way to get him over here.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell. And then, all she saw was black.

…..

**Italian Translations**

_**Fanculo = fuck**_

_**Sono così fottutamente tardi = I'm so fucking late**_

_**La ringrazio molto, Alexandra = Thank you very much, Alexandra**_


End file.
